Twlight Fangs and Magic
by jwatkin3
Summary: We all know that werewolves and vampires don't get along, but what is the beef with witches and vampires? The Cullen's and the Uley pack having to somewhat form together and defeat the new breed of witches that have emerged new home in Lucca, Italy. The witches from will have befriended one of the Voltari members who have came up with the ultimate revenge plan to get rid of them.


New Witches on the Block

Fangs and Magic.

Bella, Edward, Renesmee, and the rest of the Cullen's have just settled into their new home in Lucca, Italy. Since their encounter with the Vultori they are trying to stay under the radar and try to attempt to start a new life since they have added a new addition to clan. Jacob and The Uley Pack aren't too far behind seeing that Jacob and Renesmee have just recently gotten engaged but have yet to set a date due to the fact that there is still a feud between the wolves and vampires so the guest list is still pending. On top of the new move Renesmee had forgotten all about the little secret she is hiding, she has been beating herself up on how she is going to tell her parents that she and Jacob are expecting, although her parents had given her strict "rules" on no sex before marriage which she feels is a little over the top but she still never questioned them, but really how do you set guidelines to an almost adult whose hormones have been through the roof so she just figured what her parents does not know will not hurt them. She has got to break the news quick because the baby is growing inside of her quite rapidly. On the other side Bella is adapting to her new life as a vampire, it had become quite normal to her not being able to see her dad and explain the situation in fully to him. Her powers are also evolving more than Edward and the Cullen's had ever imagined. Jacob well he is still Jacob, everything seems to be everything for the clan but little did they know they were soon about to be in for the fight of their life.

Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme Cullen have done everything to keep the clan "quiet" and trying to teach them new profound ways to help the others adjust and lead a somewhat normal life like the human they live among, although that seems to be easier said than done these days. Just when things seem to be going good to Carlisle and the rest of the Cullen's but that was too good to be true. The Cullen's were getting ready for dinner and as they were getting settled down Carlisle had this uneasy look on his face that he was doing his best to try to hide, to avoid the "what is wrong" question. Carlisle had just received some disturbing news from a few of their distant cousins that there have been rumors that the volturi has informants all over the world tracking them down and that they need to stay out of the way and trust no one, and to top it off the Cullen's have heard numerous rumors of a new breed of witches who have just settled into the same area as the Cullen's a few months before, which could only mean more bad news for them. The feud between witches and vampires is unknown, but what is known is that they have had an everlasting feud for centuries. No one knows how far the origin of witchcraft exactly goes back or when the first witch was discovered, however it is known that witches have existed for many centuries. The witches consider themselves to be "the Servants of Nature," and they feel as if it is their duty to maintain balance within the world, and the balance of the world does not include vampires who try to blend into the "real world" with humans. There are certain things that are meant to be kept separate and mortals and the supernatural world is a line that must be kept separate in their eyes, and they were dedicated to keeping the two separate. With all the new information that Carlisle had been bombarded with all at once he knows that they are no match for the witches alone and even though they both harbor similar but different powers they are definitely outnumbered especially with other rumors that the vultori has something to do with this but for now that is just an assumption that they aren't quite sure of just yet.

Fiona Goode is the supreme witch she possesses every one of the seven wonders which is something every witch must have in order to be considered a supreme, right underneath her are four other witches that are Supremes' to be. The witches have just relocated to Lucca, Italy also but it took them no time to notice the slight change in the scenery, a paler change to be exact. Fiona has never been too keen on vampires and had planned to stay as far away from them as possible as long as they did not pose a threat to them or the humans that they both lived among. As far as the humans knew vampire's, werewolves and witches were just fictional things and they intended to keep it that way. The thought of even seeing them involved within the general public not only angered Fiona but also sickened her. Unlike other witches who have encountered vampires Fiona's hidden hate for vampires comes from within when she witnessed a newborn vampire kill her mother when she was just a little girl, the vampire would have killed her but the young Fiona's powers saved her from her fate, and from that day forward Fiona swore revenge if she ever came across the vampire in the future. Fiona was determined to restore the normality in their new home, she wasn't quite sure how yet but she was thinking of a master plan to get rid of them once and for all.

The Voltari has had it in for the Cullen's ever since their plan to kill Edward and Bella's hybrid half human-half vampire baby Renesmee failed and ever since they have become quite obsessed with the idea of revenge and have been plotting to come up with the ultimate plan to get rid of the Cullen's for good, until recently they had been unsuccessful locating the Cullen's since they had gone off the grid and no one knew their exact location just ideas. That was until one of the fellow volturi informants Robert spotted young Renesmee with her fiancé Jacob one day in town shopping. At first he was not quite sure if it was her until Jacob said her name and at the point Robert wasted no time reporting this newfound information to the Voltari with hopes of being released from their grasp. Having provided them with enough information the information they were so desperately searching for to get rid of the Cullen's once and for all. Robert ran into the alley and turned his head to make sure no humans were around watching him and he then turned into his bat second body form and flew to the Voltari

"uhh excuse me your master," he said as he approached the Voltari during their lunch time

"I have information about the Cullen's," he continued.

The moment he said the word Cullen he instantly got the attention of everyone in the room at that moment there was an awkward silence that had struck the room.

"Go on," replied Marcus one of the most superior and well respected members of the Voltari

"I was out in town in Lucca, Italy when I saw Renesmee Cullen leaving out of the boutique shops with one of the dogs"

"I did not approach her but I followed her and her and the Cullen's are living right outside of the city in a wooded area, very low radar a place you wouldn't even attempt to look. I did notice not many dogs are there guarding them either master," Robert explained.

A grimacing smile came across every one of their little pale faces as if their lunch had just arrived. Aro shouted, "I have the perfect idea, they are right in the Coven witches' territory and we all know their supreme witch Fiona has had a profound hate for our kind, if we can create a treaty and get her to agree to meeting us like we did with the Uley pack centuries ago then maybe we can convince her to join us in our plan to KILL the Cullen's once and for all. Their magic combined with ours will be no match for the Cullen's,"

Everyone knew that since the birth of Renesmee the Cullen's and Jacob have guarded her 24/7 but the fact that she is spotted out somewhat alone is all the opportunity the Voltari needs to orchestrate their plan of revenge. Marcus and Aro reached out to the coven of witches a few days after they had received the information and a reluctant Fiona was more than happy to meet with them under her conditions of course! To talk about this treaty, the Voltari had come up with. Little did the witches know they were about to become a part of something way bigger than just a treaty. Fiona and the other witches walked into the conference like room in their mansion. Fiona swallowed her pride as she sat down across from the Voltari she was aligned directly across from Marcus the sight of him made her feel uneasy, his face looked very familiar but she couldn't quite put her finger on as to why or where she had seen him before and it was going to bug her until she remembered. As the Voltari and the coven of witches met at a huge round table mobster style, Fiona stared at the other Voltari members in disgust. There was an awkward silence broken by Marcus who decided to start the meeting off in a more civilized manner being careful not to intimidate or anger the witches seeing as to that they needed Fiona more than ever.

"I know we brought you here in regards to a treaty with your coven, which we will soon get too," Marcus started.

"But we need your help in another area, I am sure you have noticed some of our kind in your sweet town, I am also sure that the inner good witch within you would like to maintain order there as well, and we are here to assist you with maintaining that order" he continued.

"The Cullen's have been a rival of ours for some time now and a source of ours has enlightened us that they have now became and rival of yours as well," Aro exclaimed.

"And with that being said the Enemy of my enemy is considered a friend." Marcus chimed in.

Fiona had a very melancholy look across her face, you could tell that she was growing quite bored with this conversation fast.

She interrupted Aro in mid-sentence saying "Enough with the jibber jabber I am becoming quite sick the longer I sit and stare at your pale dead faces, so what is it that you want from me?"

Marcus looked at her angrily but remained calm and replied. "Well we need you and your coven of witches to help assist us in the killing of the Cullen's, an informant of ours Robert has been following their beloved daughter for a few weeks now and her routine is pretty consistent, therefore we are going to take advantage of this opportunity and kidnap there precious daughter,"

"With their beloved daughter missing that will drive the Cullen's and the wolves out of hiding and they will be more vulnerable than ever and at that moment is where you and your coven comes in. Renesmee is more powerful than any of us she possesses a certain power only that was until now only seen in witches, she has the power to put anyone she is in contact with in a trance like state and has the ability to make them do whatever it is she wants and if that happens are plan is ruined." Marcus continued.

"She is the strongest out of the Cullen's and must be taken first without her they are weak." Aro said. The next 24 hours a crucial part in our plan. We are as good as dead if the Cullen's even know what we are up too. "Aro exclaimed. As Marcus and Aro continued babbling on, a Restless Fiona just stared at Marcus's as the minutes passed by in a trance like state struggling to remember where she had seen his familiar face before and then all of a sudden she began to feel a sudden rush of anger take over her body, as she has just remembered where she had seen Marcus's face before. The flashback from the childhood memory of her parents' vicious attack played across her mind as if it were a movie. He was the newborn vampire who had attacked her and her parents when she was a young girl. As anger filled Fiona's body, it took everything in her to keep her composure and not jump across the table and slaughter Marcus right where he sat. She let out a huge breath as she forced a smile to appear across her face as she now knows the perfect plan to kill Marcus instead of helping them execute their plan against the Cullen's. this was her one and only chance to execute revenge and she vowed that night if she ever crossed paths with the vampire again she would kill him. After all, like they said "The enemy of my enemy is my friend." Fiona now had a new motive help the Cullen's and kill the Marcus. As the meeting drew to a close Fiona looks over to Queenie one if her fellow witches who is able to read everyone's mind in the room and she instantly knew what Fiona was up to.

Queenie, Fiona, and the other witches looked at each other and replied in unison "We are in".

Renesmee was in her room gazing at her rapidly growing belly in her tower tall mirror. She had just recently announced the news to her family and since she had announced her pregnancy her and her parents haven't been on the best terms, which has made it awkward in the house. So to occupy her time she had been going into town quite often window shopping for potential baby items for the baby boy that was growing in her tummy, half human half vampire half wolf makes not only her unique but her soon to be son as well. She worries what will he be like and will he be accepted amongst both families. She had a growing appetite for human blood so Jacob had been accompanying her on her trips just in case she got the urge. This particular day she told Jacob to stay behind and rest and she wanted going shopping alone. As she went into town she felt very uneasy more than she ever had but she figured it was just the baby. Once she made it into town she walked from boutique to boutique admiring all the things she wants for her child, just as she was leaving a child with a skinned knee was sitting on the curb the smell of the blood sent Renesmee through the roof, she had been trying to learn how to control her urges to feed until she had the baby. So she walked into a near alley on the side of one of the boutiques she visited to gather herself together. As she sat on a crate in the alley as she took a drink of the tumbler filled with cow's blood, she looked to her left and saw the Voltari watching her as she sipped. She quickly got up and began to walk backwards in fear not only for her but for her child.

"Whatt do you want" she said" you could hear the fear in her voice as she spoke.

They said nothing and continued to keep walking. As she attempted to turn around to run away she realized she couldn't, her feet felt as if it were being weighed down by something very heavy. Queenie had cast a spell on her and although nothing was there she had the feeling of cement blocks attached to her ankles preventing her from running. Renesmee instantly felt a feeling of defeat come over her. she let out a mental distress cry for Jacob with hopes that it would reach him. She looked to her right and saw the coven of witches coming towards her as well, she knew she was outnumbered and for sake and her unborn she gave up. She then began to feel light headed and everything went black.

The day quickly turned into night and the Cullen's were getting ready for their nightly feeding when they realized that Renesmee wasn't home and had never returned from town. Jacob instantly began to worry and realized that she had tried to telepathically communicate with him while he was sleeping but he was so exhausted he thought he was dreaming. He told Edward and Bella this information, it took less than a second for Carlisle to realize exactly what was happening. The Voltari had found them and had taken her. As Esme tried to keep Bella calm, and assure her that Rensemee is fine, but at that point it was too late her an Edward had already began to storm out and everyone knew exactly where they were headed. Not knowing what they were running into Edward followed after his wife as they went to find their daughter. The rest of the Cullen's and the Uley pack gathered and quickly took off after Bella and Edward without a clue as to what was about to be waiting for them. Once at the mansion they stormed in screaming her name.

"Renesmeeeeeee," Bella began to shout.

She walked into a ballroom like dining room and there Bella saw an unconscious Renesmee. Bella instantly ran toward her daughter, in mid stride she was stopped abruptly something wasn't right this was to easy she thought. She scanned the room and in the darkest corner in the room she saw Marcus staring at her.

She turned around and yelled to Jacob "it's a trappppppp!".

Before they knew it the Voltari had them surrounded. The Voltari had them right where they wanted them and they knew they would risk anything to save their daughter.

Marcus began "Well, well, well here we are again, this time roles are reversed".

Aro and the witches laughed as they walked into dining room.

"what would you do to save your daughter?" Aro barked.

Bella and Edward stood their ground and showed no emotion. Bella and Edward knew that the pack and the rest of the clan would be there shortly or so they thought. Everything grew quiet and then the sudden wailing of Jacob and the rest of the pack filled the house. It took everything in Bella not to cry but by the sounds of it all she knew that they were being slaughtered one by one. they sound of Jacob's dying was enough to wake Renesmee up and she instantly became hysterical to the sounds she was hearing. the Voltari knew the one advantage to her power is she had to be staring at the person and her being blindfolded was even better. The fact that she had to hear Jacobs cries knowing there was nothing she could do to save him was the best torture in the world.

The Voltari had taken their time killing each Cullen one by one, each one more gruesome than the one before just so the others could watch what would soon be their fate as well. The Voltari had saved the best for last it was down to Edward and Bella and Renesmee, they had planned to torture their daughter in front of them before killing them all, Until the witches flipped the script and cut Bella, Edward and Renesmee a loose. The moment Renesmee felt the blindfold come off she quickly focused on Aro and took control of his mind, making him walk towards the burning fire pit where he then through himself in screaming as he was burning to death. Marcus stood there in a trance like state as he watched his brother's body turn into ash.

Fiona began to speak "It took me a while to figure out exactly who you were,"

Marcus stood there listening not yet knowing exactly what it was she was talking about.

"you killed a mother and father about 30 years ago, you almost killed their daughter but she was witch and her powers repelled you" she continued. " I am that witch"

Marcus stood there showing no hit of remorse, instead he laughed.

"So what do you plan to do," he said "kill me".

Although that did seem ideal she had another plan in mind.

"No I am not going to kill you," she laughed. "that's too easy."

"A pregnant Renesmee will soon give birth to a hungry newborn baby." She continued.

"I am going to use you as a personal blood bank. We will drain every drop of your pathetic blood for her baby to feed on then leave your bones for the wolves as a snack."

"Like you said the enemy of my enemy is my friend". Fiona chuckled as her and the witches walked out and left Marcus to Edward and Bella.

Marcus had no idea that they had made a treaty with the Cullen's shortly after meeting with the Voltari. They agreed to let the Cullen's stay there as long as they understood that they were vampires and to not interact so closely with the humans. Marcus screamed in defeat. For his worse fear was about to become reality. They locked him in a cellar for the next couple weeks until Renesmee gave birth allowing him to only feet or rats and rodents, enough to keep his blood flowing. Renesmee eventually gave birth to a beautiful baby boy, and then they slowly began drained Marcus pint by pint until there was nothing left.


End file.
